De poemas y corazoncitos
by Quetzal29
Summary: Un 14 de febrero, Harry está enfadado...SLASH


_**De poemas y corazoncitos**_

Hermione veía cómo la capa de Harry desaparecía rápidamente por la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor en un acto completamente inesperado para la castaña. No tenía la más remota idea de por qué su amigo se había levantado de pronto, tal y como si hubiera visto a Voldemort sentado junto a ella en el sillón favorito de los tres amigos- cosa que no era posible ya que el señor tenebroso ya había muerto.

Sin embargo, gracias a que Hermione era tan Gryffindor como los demás de su casa, y por lo tanto, un poco tonta e ingenua, adjudicó este comportamiento a que se avecinaba próximamente- según ella- uno de los sucesos más importantes dentro de sus cortas vidas: la semana en la que se realizarían los _Debates __para la Unión Estudiantil de manera Racial, Mental y Energética_, -alias D.U.E.R.M.E.- y en los cuales ella y sus amigos eran parte de los expositores. Así se lo hizo saber a Ron, quien- para alivio de Hermione- estaba concentrado en la lectura de un libro de Hechizos de Defensa ("_Aprenda las 1001 razones por las cuales hay que practicar la técnica __de la visualización, antes de responder a un posible altercado"). _Ron no supo darle más que "Sí… puede que sea eso", y ella volvió a su libro de _Pociones para maniáticos pocionistas, por Severus Snape_, fascinada. Cuando supo que ya no lo veía, Ron rodó los ojos con desesperación, y cambió de página...

Éste número de _Quidditch-fan_ estaba increíble… probaría esos movimientos en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de ahuyentar a Hermione.

-q29-

Ginny estaba que no cabía dentro de sí… necesitaba desahogar su alegría extrema en los demás habitantes del interminable y extraño castillo que se hace llamar Hogwarts. No le bastaba haber gritado a Parvati (_¡Perra!__... ¿quién te crees tú para voltear a ver a mi hombre?... ¡Es mío¿__Entiendes__, estúpida ingrata zorra?... No quiero volver a ver que le sonríes__… ¡__oíste_ni tampoco haber hecho que Cho se tropezara con el largo de su propia túnica, ni que a Lavender le hubiera causado una alergia el dulce que le había dado- cortesía de sus hermanos gemelos- (_¿cómo rayos iba a saber que ella era alérgica a uno de los componentes?... además… ¿eso a ella qué le importaba?... ella también era una perra…)_

Y es que no podía dejar de dar saltitos cada cinco pasos, ni de acomodar su cabello en cada oportunidad que tenía, ni de sonreír a su pecoso reflejo cada vez que veía su imagen en los ventanales del castillo. Estaba _enamorada._ De eso estaba segura desde los once años. No era un capricho, como sabía que los demás lo llamaban, sino amor verdadero. Y hoy, estaba segura, su sueño más preciado se haría realidad.

Se había dado cuenta de eso hoy en la mañana, cuando había notado que se le había quedado mirando cuando la práctica de quiddicth había terminado. Ella se encontraba especialmente sexy- a su parecer- ya que el uniforme (ya sin la túnica) se le pegaba a su – según ella también- torneado y preciosísimo cuerpo. Era de lo más apetecible. Lo sabía. Y él se le había quedado viendo fijamente más de un minuto.

Y ahora estaba segura de que él la quería poseer. Había visto el deseo dentro de sus ojos, y en su cuerpo ciertas reacciones bastante visibles.

Y ella se entregaría a él… le entregaría su virginidad…

… o lo que quedaba de ella.

-q29-

Ginny se apresuró a esconder debajo de su túnica la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. De cómo se había enterado de la misma, o cómo la había conseguido, es difícil saberlo con certeza. Sin embargo, ella sinceramente no deseaba regresarla había sido _demasiado_ útil.

Suspiró. Esta noche iba a ser genial. Se apresuró a revisar si no se notaba mucho el bulto debajo de su túnica. Al notar en una ventana el ligero bulto que había en el área de su vientre, sonrió, y comenzó a caminar hacia su sala común, tarareando lo que parecía una marcha nupcial.

-q29-

Hermione veía con ojo crítico su vestido color rojo tipo coctel. Había convencido a Ron de ir con ella al festejo organizado por el director. Por lo tanto, ella había gastado sus ahorros y se había comprado un vestido de alta cotura…_Valentino_, le había dicho su mamá que se llamaba la marca… a ella le daba igual… sólo sabía que su vestido era hermoso… pero justo ahora no se sentía suficientemente valiente como para usarlo- el rojo era para ella un color provocativo, y por eso casi no lo usaba, lo evitaba, a decir verdad, pero no pudo evitar enamorarse del que ahora poseía…

Hermione buscó en el armario con cierta impaciencia… no había nada. Buscó en los cajones, en el tocador, y hasta en el baño, pero no la encontró. _Demonios._ Debía encontrar la poción.

-q29-

Se sentía una princesa: su cabello relucía, su rostro estaba impecablemente maquillado, y usaba los zapatos perfectos –claro, todo encontrado en rebaja por su increíble y regordeta madre- pero le faltaba lo más importante: su novio perfecto.

Salió a buscarlo ya vestida, él debía ya de haber bajado. Es de todos sabido que las mujeres tardan más en su arreglo personal que los hombres.

-q29-

Se sentía bastante estúpido parado allí en medio de un pasillo del castillo, sin nada en las manos con qué distraerse, ni nadie con quien entablar conversación, pero sobre todo, con el inequívoco surgimiento del resentimiento dentro de su alma contra la _personilla_ que lo había citado allí, hace _horas_, y que todavía no tenía la decencia de aparecer.

Bufó de nuevo, ya cansado de esperar, y dio media vuelta para ir en dirección de su sala común. Se sentía decepcionado y bastante frustrado. Se había irritado de sobremanera cuando Hermione comenzó a suspirar por el baile de San Valentín que el director había organizado. ¡Agh! Odiaba sus estúpidos suspiros… los de ella y los de todas las chicas estúpidas que se encontraban a su alrededor –llenas de pañuelos, corazones dibujados en sus libretas, y expresiones bobas- que invariablemente trataban de llamar su atención de las maneras más inimaginables… Si ¡hasta Cho había tropezado a propósito después de saludarlo en un pasillo para que él tuviera que levantarla… y por ende, sujetarla!

_¿Qué tenía de interesante un montón de poemas transcritos de antiguos libros, enviados por lechuza¿Eh?..¿Y de qué te sirven un montón de globos en forma de corazón color rojo que te persiguen por todo el castillo?... ¿o hadas brillantes que bailaban a tu alrededor formando mensajes de amor al mismo tiempo? … _De eso estaba lleno este día. De esas cosas inútiles, sin sentido, bobas, ridículas…

Pero también estúpidamente _románticas_.

Suspiró. De nuevo.

De pronto, sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la espalda. Sólo sintió el frío del suelo antes de quedar inconsciente.

-q29-

Ginny decidió que una hermosa mujer como ella no iba a ser vencida tan fácilmente. Después de verificar que todas las zorras que seguían continuamente a su _amor_ estuvieran bien encerradas dentro del Gran Comedor, o dentro de su respectiva sala común, procedió a buscarlo con el útil mapa del merodeador, tomado en aquel atraco a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor que había realizado.

_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. _

Y así, con la frase dicha –que proyectaba, de alguna u otra manera sus reales pensamientos, en cualquier sentido que se le pudiera dar- comenzó a buscar a su sueño encarnado, el protagonista de sus pesadillas (_al soñarlo con otra_), sueños (_cuando estaba con ella_), y sueños eróticos _(¿hace falta __más __explicación?)_.

¡Bingo!… Harry Potter estaba localizado… y no muy lejos de sus manos.

Sería una noche fabulosa. Ginny sacó un pequeño frasco de poción. Era de un color metálico algo extraño, que oscilaba entre el azul y el verde. Ella juraba que a veces era de color amarillo canario con motas naranjas. Lo bebió sin contemplaciones, segura de que su noche sería inolvidable.

Lo que no sabía es que esto sería de manera bastante literal.

-q29-

Se dice por allí que los Gryffindor son bastante confiados, y la chica Granger no era la excepción a la regla, aunque ella quisiera aparentar frente al resto del alumnado y a los profesores que era única en su especie. Por esta pequeña _cualidad_, ella decidió que el frasco de su poción debía de seguir dentro de las paredes de su siempre ordenado cuarto, y que no había por qué preocuparse. Además, estaba segura, no la necesitaría.

Aquella poción era una _memoria augeo_. Lograba que la persona que la tomara tuviera una memoria perfecta por un plazo de unas horas, por lo que captaría todo lo que le rodeara con mayor nitidez… la cualidad especial de ésta, era que el recuerdo perduraría nítido en tu mente toda tu vida. Sonidos, situaciones, olores, y colores… todo lo que tus sentidos pudieran percibir.

Pero Hermione supo, justo cuando cruzaba las puertas principales del brazo del varón menor de los Weasley - y éste enfocó su vista en la de ella- que aún sin poción, nunca olvidaría lo que sucedería esa noche.

Sonrió a Ron y juntos llegaron al centro de la pista. La música comenzó a escucharse por todo el salón.

-q29-

Despertó de pronto recostado en una cama con sábanas de seda verde con bordados plateados, no difícil de reconocer. Estaba en la cama de Draco. Precisamente la _personilla_ que había estado esperando por _horas_y con la cual no estaba muy contento en estos momentos.

Logró vislumbrarlo a los pocos segundos, al lado de la ventana. La luz descendía sobre de tal manera que a Harry le recordó un museo… en el cual sólo puedes observar aquello asombroso que está iluminado y que tienes prohibido tocar…

Quitó ese pensamiento rápidamente de su mente, esforzándose por concentrarse en su enojo y no en la apariencia que el chico le ofrecía, etérea. _Estoy molesto con él. Es un idiota… idiota… idiota… ¡agh!… guapísimo…idiota… pero guapo al fin…_

No se había compadecido de sus sentimientos en todo el estúpido e interminable día… no le había dirigido la palabra, ni le había susurrado ninguna promesa… Y él tuvo que aguantar todas aquellas ridículas y absurdas frases que andaban desperdigadas por la escuela en distintas bocas y voces: … _¡Te amo!... ¡Eres el amor de mi vida!... ¡Quiero estar siempre contigo!... ¡No te separes de mí!..._ y una morbosa cantidad de frases más.

Y nada había sido dirigida a él… a Harry Potter, el héroe, por supuesto que sí… su cama parecía estar construida a base de chocolate y bombones. Pero todo eso no era de Harry, del Harry sin apellido, aquél que deseaba desaparecer de la mira de el público, de las cámaras.

De pronto, sintió que todo se le había obscurecido, pero esta vez, estaba consciente… mientras degollaba mentalmente a los tontos enamorados de Hogwarts, su novio le había vendado los ojos, y lo instaba a caminar a algún lugar para él desconocido.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante…

_Puede __y que sí lo perdonase__…_

-q29-

Ginny supo que estaba finalmente frente a la puerta que la separaba de su amor. Lo había visto en el mapa diez minutos antes. Había estado quieto por quince minutos –en los que ella había estado dando vueltas en el castillo burlándose de muchachas Hufflepuff de primer año- y ella sabía que la esperaba. El pasillo estaba desierto, y ella abrió la puerta.

Harry se encontraba. Sí. Pero no estaba solo. Otro chico estaba con él. _Sobre él._

En la habitación.

_En la cama._

Por primera vez al entrar a una habitación donde un hombre se encontraba, Ginevra no sabía qué hacer. Los dos cuerpos se movían a un ritmo tan lento que a ella se le antojaba exasperante. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que ella había entrado, y se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta.

Un gemido. Dos. Tres.

Ya no sabía cuántos habían sido. Sólo sabía que no había podido moverse y por lo tanto no había podido dejar de observar a la pareja que retozaba frente a ella. Vio el contraste de las pieles.

En su mente vio el chocolate blanco y negro, que se fundía lentamente. Que se unía. Que se hacía uno solo.

Sus piernas le fallaron. Pero sus ojos no.

_Y la poción tampoco._

-q29-

Harry se sentía tan contento, que creía poder volar sin escoba; y que llegar al otro lado del mundo caminando era cosa de dos minutos. Sonrió internamente.

Se dirigía al comedor. _Vaya que tenía hambre, estaba extenuado._

Vio a Hermione, sentada alejada de Ron. La saludó y le preguntó cómo había ido todo en el baile. Ella comenzó a darle los detalles. Rupturas, algunas infidelidades… bastantes regalos llevados al bote de basura el mismo día de haber sido entregados…

Ella tenía los ojos algo hinchados, signo de que algo había ido mal. Decidió no preguntar. Ya le diría ella lo sucedido.

-… y lo peor de todo fue que las gemelas se dieron cuenta del error garrafal cometido por Smith, y ambas se enojaron con él… ¿Harry… me estás escuchando?...- Ella enarcó una ceja.

Él sólo asintió frugalmente, intentando que ella no le preguntara nada más. Interiormente sonrió de nuevo. Ya no estaba enojado. Supo que no necesitaba toda esa porquería de poemas y corazoncitos, de cartitas con palabras no tan sinceras y mentiras a medias, que no necesitaba de aquellas confusiones.

Ayer él envidiaba esas _muestras de afecto_. Hoy, ellos desearían tener lo que Harry _sabía_ que tenía, aunque no se lo dijeran directamente.

Amor verdadero.

_…Y eso no se podía comprar en ninguna tienda._

-q29-

**Notas:**

**Hola!... lo sé... ¿por qué hace esto en lugar de CV?... ¡porque es San Valentín!... y esta fue una pequeña idea que vino a mi mente un viernes... y me tarde una semana en escribir en pequeñas partecitas...**

**Espero que les haya gustado... sólo es un one-shot..**

**El cap. 8 de CV está en proceso de terminarse... **

**Que se la pasen super bien este día, junto a todos sus amigos, parejas, familias y demás!!**

**Los quiero!**

**Quetzal**


End file.
